Fredless
by Renny-779
Summary: My thoughts on what should of happened. Or something like that. Also added part. R&R. All comments are taken.


**Fredless **

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters. **

**Summary: My thoughts on what should of happened in the Episode Fredless. **

****

**Fredless **

_128 metres back, eastward fork, 207 metres to the southward fork, hang a right in..._

By the time I reached the Hyperion, which was the hotel I lived in with Angel, I was halfway finished my ice cream cone. I couldn't wait to tell everyone what demon-I think it was called the Durslar-me and Angel had encountered at the Ice-cream stand.

As I got closer into the lobby I could hear mumbled voices. I recognized three of them as Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley's voices but the other two-what to me sounded like an older man and women-I had a hard time. They sounded familiar but I couldn't remember.

As I got closer I did indeed she Cordelia, Charles and Wesley. I also got a better view of the couple. They looked so familiar. Like I've seen them before or something. Then it hit me. I have seen them before.

I rushed up to my room, with my cone in hand. Thoughts and adrenaline rushing through out my body as I tried feverishly to remove the writing off the walls. After a few minutes of unsuccessful rubbing I gave up. I had to get out now or else they'd find me. Grabbing my bag I shoved all the clothes I could fit in there, and with one last look at my room I ran.

I hated to ask for money from Lorne, but I needed to get away. I needed to escape from them. Start a new life you know?

So here I was at the bus station, sitting on a bench, nervous as hell calculating pie to relax. I think that homeless man thought I was crazy. I don't blame him though. Five years in a hell dimension, who wouldn't be?

I start to think of possible card combos, when I see them walk up to the bus teller. Lorne had rated me out. I let out a small yelp and got up. I guess it was motherly instinct because at that same point my mom turned around.

"Fred?" She asks me as I try to get away from her.

"No, your not here. Go away!" I yell back at her.

"Fred honey, it's us!" She persists after me.

"No. Your not them. You can't be them because they don't know." I yell back.

"Sweetie it's mom and dad," Now the man who says he is my father joins in.

"Shh! Stop saying that! You _can't be_!" I reply back.

"Honey, don't you remember us?" The lady asks, looking as she is about to cry.

"I was-I was five years and so lost, and at night I would...I was all by myself and you weren't there." I start cry and cry.

"Fred, I don't understand." The man says as he walks a little closer to me."

"I got lost. I got lost and they did terrible things to me, but, it was just a story book with monsters, not real. Not in the world but-but if you're here and you see me then-then it's real! And it did happen. If you see what they made of me...I didn't mean to get so lost."

The lady cups me in her hands, and says, "Oh honey, it doesn't matter what they did to you."

The lady gives me a hug. A hug that for so long I forgot. And I finally accepted. "Mommy."

We got back to the Hyperion again after I decided to stay with Angel and the gang, rather then go home. My parents decided to stay for a few extra days to get reacquainted, but it was my mother who spent the night with me.

"Fred?" She asks, "What is all this writing?"

"It's a story," I say. "A complicated story with a somewhat happy ending."

"When I got that phone call that you were missing, I nearly died. Four years went by, and, well, I thought you were dead."

There was silence. "I thought I was dead too. For five years I forgot everything. Except for tacos. I remembered tacos. But I forgot you guys. I don't think I meant to forget, but I did. I thought I was born there."

"It's all over now baby." She says.

"Is it really?" I ask, not very certain. "Or is it just the beginning?"

I feel her shrug. "It's hard to tell. But you have a great group of friends who seem to really care."

"Yeah they do. Don't they." Silence devours the room. "I'm really glad you're here. Now I'm not so afraid." She strokes me on the hair and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night honey."

"Good night. Momma."

The end.


End file.
